The Creepypasta Truth
by Kitty Trace
Summary: This story is written by me and My sister Deja. Based on creepypastas and our oc's Snow and Deja Willows Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_ _"_ _Father? Where are we going?" The young boy asked nearly being dragged along by his dad._

 _The man stopped for a moment knowing that if he told his son the truth that it will be even harder to complete his task? "I wanted to show you something in my lab Benjamin"_

 _"_ _Don`t call me that please you know I hate being called that im BEN" Although BEN hated his name for once he was happy that his dad is finally sharing something with him. After walking into his lab Bens dad locked the door and told his son to step into this tube like knowing or thinking Ben took a step in only to see his dad close the tube on him and run to his computer. "D-dad whats going on" Ben asked trying to escape his mini prison._

 _"_ _Oh...nothing just a little ritual." He said smiling like a mad man at his son. The Dad pressed a button that was making water rise in the tube BEN was in. At that moment Ben and his dad heard someone bangging on the door._

 _"_ _RICHARD OPEN THE DOOR!" The lady asked_

 _"_ _MOM! HELP ME" Ben yelled seeing the water rising up fast. 'Why? My own father using me for his so called ritual….WHY IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME?'_

 _Eventually the door to the lab was open and the mother was trying to save her she didn't know how walked up to the mother grabbed her and slammed her into the wall ,but at this time Ben was already close to no more air. And all he could now hear was a sound of a took one look and his mother was lying dead on the caused him to cry but now no one could hear the water already filled up the tube and the poor boy was losing air after some time though he saw his dad dropped to the ground as if he were dying as well till he stopped moving._

 _Then after that Ben slowly drowned in the tube now completely lifeless._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: A new home_

 _A couple of years later._

"Finally...No more parents just us friends am I right Marcy?" A guy said with relief.

"Hahah!...Just don't forget Jack... Some of us still have school to deal with so you and Nasuma try not have parties that often when we're studying" Marcy asked laughing.

"Come on you of talking help us unpack these boxes." Another female commented.

"Alright alright we're helping Deja" Marcy said rolling her eye's

"Hmmm?Hey where's everyone else? Jack looked around.

"Everyone is done with there Snow is decorating the kitchen. I'm done so im doing the living room."Deja said walking off with a new box leaving Jack and Marcy outside.

Hour passed and it was dark and gloomy as the teens sat down on the couch eating pizza and watching a horror movie.

"Ahhhh!" Marcy screamed while nearly jumping onto Jack's lap

Hahahahaha.."Everyone looks at Marcy.

"ok well im tired i not in the mood for another movie"Marcy explain and everyone agreed and went off to sleep.

 _1:00 am_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?...What the?" Deja said running out her room seeing that she wasn't the only one who hear the screaming. Nasuma turned his head at Deja wondering why no one else heard it.

"Deja do you think it was Jake that screaming was males voice?" He questioned.

"I don`t think so that didn't sound like him" Next thing they know both teens heard footsteps upstairs and followed the sound into an old secret lad.

"Wow I didn't know there was a old Scientist lab in there." Deja said surprised.

"I didn't know either"

"hmmm? What in that big tube like thing?" She asked wiping off the dust. Deja jumped in fear of what she saw. A boy who looked kind of like Link from a game she once walked up behind her staring at it getting chills.

" Its those tube scientist use for mutation i think or to keep something fresh and alive"

" So you're saying that guy in there could still be alive… We should help him out of there!"

"Im not sure thats a good idea i mean we don't know this person or what's he like."

"So theres only one way to find out" Deja said pressing a button that seem to release the water that was still in the tube"

"Deja stop I have a bad feeling about this".

"Your worried about nothing" she said opening up the tube. Deja stared at the figure for a moment as Nasuma walks up behind him. "Well it looks like he`s dead...heh...Lets get out of here"He explained pulling her.

"Wait he's moving...He's alive" She smiled in relief while the person she just found looked at her he had black and red eye's , blond hair, and well he looked like Link.

"Who are you?"He asked

"Oh I'm Deja and that's Nasuma we found you in there so we came and helped."

"Thank you...I-i-im B-Ben-"

"Benjamin?" Deja said to him only getting a simple nod.

"How did you find my body"

"I don't know we kind of heard a noise and followed it here. Go get him some dry clothes I'm going to get Snow." Deja leaves the room and walks off into Snow's room.

A brown haired girl, perches on her bed,her nose buried in a book.

She glances up at the sound of footsteps, her brown eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Snow I found this secret room and...uhh...well I found a boy who look's like Link in there I need i'm not sure what to do"

Snow stares at Deja and puts her book down, "Did you say Link?", Snow asks,her eyes glittering slightly.

Deja nods. "Yup, but his eye's are a bit different... Black and red."

Snow nods silently and glances at her phone, "I'll come take a look" , she gets up and follows Deja through the corridors. Deja takes her and shows her. "His name is BEN"

Snow looks up and backs away as she catches sight of BEN, "Woah" ,she glances over at Deja, "This….Is BEN".

Deja nods, "Yup,it's BEN".

Snow glances at BEN again, "Why's….Why's he so pale ,Deja".

Snow Looks at Deja and turns to walk out of the room, taking one last glance at BEN, "I've seen his type before".

"You have?"Deja asked confused

Snow Looks up at Deja shiftily,her eyes shaded, "Yeah….I have...a long time ago, when I was a child",She says softly,fiddling with her long light brown hair, "Lets not talk about this now Deja, I've got things to do".

Jack and Marcy Exchanged worried glances, but don't say anything.

Snow turns,her hair swishing behind her and she walks out of the room.

"Should we look after him? I mean we don't even know where his parents are." Deja looks at everyone.

Marcy nods and looks over at Deja, "I think we should".

"Agreed", Jack says,unpacking some spare clothes for BEN.

"Sinful?"

"No I think thats a bad idea what if people think we kidnapped him or something?"

The Doorbell rings ,interrupting the conversation and the soft pads of Snow's footsteps echo across the landing above their heads.

The sound of a door being opened echos through the silence

"Snow who's at the door?" Deja walks towards Snow.

"It's Emma",Snow says,pointing to A brown haired girl ,with blue eyes.

Emma smiles and waves at Deja, "S'up guys".

Snow's eyes grow wide and her smile vanishes.

Deja turns and sees BEN standing near her.

"Something wrong BEN?And wow you're here late it's 3 in the morning."Deja looks at him.

"I-Im hungry."BEN replies."Can I have something to eat?"

"Sure come on." Deja grabs BEN's hand and takes him to the kitchen.

Emma and Snow Follow behind.

Emma looks over at BEN, "Uhhhh, who's that?", Then Emma Smiles at Deja, "Mom wouldnt let me in the house ,so I've just been walking around, is it ok If I stay for a few hours?"

"Yeah you can stay."Deja said.

"Thanks", Emma says ,smiling gratefully.

"By the way,how did you get the address for the house?" Deja asked curiously.

"Snow texted it to me", Emma says, glancing over at Snow's slumped figure.

"Snow?...you ok?" Deja asks,looking over at her as well

"Looks like everyone went back to sleep."Deja said, smiling slightly.

Emma yawns and looks at her watch, "4:30A.M already,got anywhere for me to sleep?".

"Sure, spare bedrooms on the 2nd floor,take anyone you want".

Deja turns around watching BEN eat pizza and starts laughing. "Haha!You seem to really love pizza"

Snow stirred in her sleep and wakes up, groaning slightly, "WTF is so funny!" she yells,slightly irritated.

"Sorry….nevermind go get some rest."Deja smiles "Come BEN i'll take you to another spare room."

Snow glances up at Deja and nods slightly, getting up and walking out of the room.

Deja takes BEN's hand and leads him up to the 2nd floor where all the spare bedrooms were.

"Well,here's your room,Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning.",Deja says,smiling slightly and walking down the hall to her bedroom.

BEN smiled sleepily and opened the door to his room and closed it behind him.

He sighed in relief and got under the covers off his bed.

He'd finally found a new home.

And everything was going to be fine.

Thats what he thought…


End file.
